the better light of the darkness
by lycan777
Summary: eva is tired of her life with her drunk dad ruining it.so what happens when she is reading blood and choclate and jumps in the book and becomes vivian!and becoming vivian has resposiblities like trying to resist the famous gaberial!and he can't resist
1. HUH!

The Better Light Of the Darkness

It was the best of times it was the worst of times once said an old book filled with the ancient ideas of life and death, now this didn't matter to Eva .

Her life was already filled with crap she didn't even care to bring up all that mattered to her was getting through her night shift, at her new job. A mediocre job it might have been from her point of view but someone had to put food on the table, her father had been a wreck ever since her mom left with a co-worker about two years ago. every time she stepped into that house it was filled with forsaken misery, her dad had became a run over alcoholic and didn't care about his appearance anymore _,poor daddy_ she thought. "Hi dad,'' she said as if fore filling the same routine over and over again. "ohhhh,hi honey how was the shift?" he said with a slur of words.

"It was fine daddy but I can only do so much! I'm sorry mom left you but get up! You still have one person who cares about you forget the past daddy and think of the future. I am in my junior of high school and I have to support both us! dad when will you forget? dad when…." _I knew I shouldn't have yelled but he need to hear it and I was so sick of trying to get on with a normal life and he made it so hard to pretend._

"I think I am going to get a drink in the kitchen" he said and he was gone ._I knew he was lying but I didn't care it took me so long to tell the truth and I wasn't going to pity him for something that was true. _I went in my room and changed then sat down with my favorite book, Blood and Chocolate how I wish I could be Vivian a "loupo golou" or a werewolf. On prowl at night and flee the world so I can feel the moon's shine on my back but some how I knew it wouldn't happen. some how I wish I could live In that world how I would love every minute of and unlike Vivian I'd know what to do and what to be aware of if only………

"Vivian wake up, we are going to be late for the pack meeting at Rudy's get up!" _am I dreaming is this for real?_ "VIVIAN!NOW!"

"Coming Esme, god!" I said with some of Vivian's thought to be irritable tone.

"What's wrong with you?" she said with her leather skirt and spaghetti strap shirt her hair as dark blond as mine.

"nothing mom I'm just irritated that's all you know I had a headache. remember?" _it was a quick lie but it seemed to be working_. "Oh I remember! sorry honey but you got to go, the meeting required all pack members so hurry up and put on your best clothes Rafe and the boys will be there…." She said with a look of mischief in hazel eyes. "Ok mom I'll be ready in 5 minutes," I said in a small distressed voice. "alright hun I'll be in the car waiting." it took me not even that long to get ready and I even managed to pet some make up on and brush my hair down to make it look real nice.

We arrived 5 minutes early and everyone was staring at us it made me feel uncomfortable and then that's when I was stared down with the most hated looks it was from that red witch Astrid even though her beef was with my mom I hated her. my breath started to get more harsh and jagged and that was when I had to go outside or things were about to get strait up physical .

I went outside to feel the sweet moon on my face how I wanted to change, but I couldn't I would have to wait until the meeting was over._Oh, I could feel my bones rippling with the change it was coming…… _"hey wolf princess," It was Rafe. I could sense his presence. "What do you want Rafe haven't you bothered me enough?" I said with annoyance "must not been enough Vivian you're still here." he said with a sure cockiness "well that's where you're wrong goodbye", I said as I stalked by him back into Rudy's place. "Don't worry Vivian" I heard him say "you'll be back. I can promise you that". his voice still ringing with cockiness. _What a loser_ I thought _and to think I thought he was ever cute._ By the time I had got inside everyone one was in their seats and I just decided to sit in the back. "Oh Vivian, over here" esme said waving her hand back and forth like some kind of hippie at a concert. To avoid anymore embarrassment I moved by her. Even though she wasn't my mom she was still embrassing,in a funny sort of way.

"Alright people lets get down to business" said a booming voice, all at once people began to simmer down in their seats.Gaberial. He always had that effect on people I could remember his description in the book he was hot . _This was_ _going to be fun_ I thought _lets see what's going to happen for the next few days or maybe even weeks_._ I know I should be figuring out how to get home but I happy and I don't think I'll ever go back._

"We have to talk about our options," he said "and I want a vote who thinks we should stay here?" In a instant that red witch had her hand up, trying to pour her self on him. I hated her. "I think we should stay here and I know a good, strong man when I see him .Be our leader", she said with a hint of lust.

"Well for one thing," my mother cut in "I know you're a nasty skank,but you are right about one thing Gabriel is a strong man," she said batting her eye lashes almost delicately. Astrid stared her down her and slowly rose up.

My mother began to walk over to her ready to fight I got up also because this was my mom and she needed back up. Astrid turned her head on me and snickered soundly. "This is a woman's fight" she said "go back to your little boys." And that was it! I slapped her the hardest I could. I could hear the sharp sound ,music to my ears . everyone in the room was dead silent. "why you little…" " "Astrid ,Vivian that is enough this is a meeting not a boxing match don't worry if you want to fight do it properly at the bitches' dance."

Said an elder "we are going to name the leader like the old times with an ancient ritual it will be next Friday on the next full moon meeting adjourned." I walked out of Rudy's place hating myself for getting involved but the red witch asked for it and I gave it to her. I waited outside the car there was about ten more minutes my mom would stay inside so I was screwed for the next ten minutes. "Well look who it is," said a deep husky voice. I turned around to see Gabriel smiling with one of those sexy smiles. "so, are you dancing in the bitches'dance? Since I see you take a liking to starting fights. why not fight and get the grand prize?" _he was so hot when he stood there like that so hot………._ "Maybe I will maybe I won't I said but I know one thing don't get to cocky then I whispered in his ear becauseyou never know where it will get ya." And with that I kissed his cheek and left.

_this was going to be fun_ I thought _very very fun._ The next week was full of crap I told esme that I didn't want to go to a human school she said it was fine and I was sort of home schooled but who cares it was a new life and I was loving every minute of it. It was Friday afternoon the bitches' dance was coming up . we drove down to the spot and saw some other people there too.before i knew it gaberial grabbed me and took me behind the bushes."what gaberial are you doingtrying to get killed by esme?"no but i want to give you some thing " before i knew it his lips were on mine it was the best i have ever had.after what seemed like a good earned century he pulled away.and smiled devlishly. "there's more were that came from if you decide to be mine."" wait" ,i said "aren't you with esme" no we're just friends nothing more "he saidwith urgencey and before i knew it his lips were on mine again i felt like i could stay wth him forever."we have to go" i said pulling away "esme will start to worry".alright he said not wanting to leave see you later and wth that he was gone


	2. The Fight

The fight

Disclaimer: I don't own blood and chocolate I'll leave it to the pros.

Eva was so happy. Her and Gabriel, how crazy was that! it was like she was living her dream in a crazy twisted sense ,she didn't even miss her dad, she knew it wasn't right but she had to live her life and not try to be the adult.

She couldn't stop thinking about Gabriel ,she knew she had to live her situation to the fullest. She could do anything she was in a different world with different rules and she was loving it.esme was telling her the bitches dance was coming up soon and she wanted her to be there, Eva knew what was going to be there and even though everything was going in her way she still had to remember she was going have to kick Astrid's butt and she was looking forward to it because she was a annoying Beeocth.

"Viv honey get up it's 6:00 p.m. we have to go to the dance and I know that witch Astrid will be there trying to be all over gabe so let's go and who knows maybe rafe will be there I heard him yesterday calling for you when will you take him back? he's a sick puppy without you!" she said in a annoying tone.

"mom i don't like rafe anymore,don't try to play match maker on me ok ?plus i've already found the right guy.",i said

"oh! a new guy," she said jumping on my bed like a fifteen year old listening to a story at sleep over. "do tell hon i should have know something was up, who is he ? an do i know him? don't tell me, it's willem. i knew you two had a thing going on, late night runs! how romantic !",she squealed in excitement."

"mom right now i don't know if things are set in stone so i don't want to say who it is just yet okay ?but as soon as find out if everything is solid i'll tell you his name ok?" i said in a hopeful tone.

"sure honey", she said in a understanding tone but we still havbe to go to the ritual ok so be ready in about thirty minutes okay?"

"aliright. and mom?" i said

"yes hon ?"

"thanks ."

_eva don't get too attached, this isn't your world . _

_eva and esme headed to the ritual ,the five was there ,and the elders with rafe dad. luicen. how that guy urked her when she read the book ,he was a weak fool._

_just then eva heared some snickering ,she turned to see rafe and astrid with their lips locked in a disgusting way they were disgusting and she turned to see poor ulf standing there looking heart broken and confused._

_that bitch didn't care who she hurt._

_"mom did you see that witch with rafe!what a slut ," i said _

_"sure you weren't jeoulous,"she said with a snicker_

_"mommmm!",i said _

_And with that esme was kracking up.._

_and that was when she heard it..." IT Is TIME !BROTHERS PAY YOUR REPECTS TO THE MOON!"said a elder in a booming voice._

_"AND SISTERS,"said a bitchy voice. it was astrid ready to start trouble._

_"this is a outrage!" the men complianed." a women can't compete!"_

_"the rules say all willing adults," astrid said in annoying sneer_

_"she's right," said gaberial. " let her compete"._

_"anyone else want to twist the rules?"said another elder._

_"yeah we will ,"said a arrogant voice_

_it was rafe and the rest of the five it it looked like it was going to be a long night._

_"we want to compete and we aren't taking no for an answer,"rafe said in a convincing voice .It was things like that was asking for trouble._

_"you have to at least seen 384 moons" ,said rafe's dad._

_"that's 21 years for youl slow ones ,"said bucky_

_"i don't believe you ",rafe said in a challeging voice_

_"you dare challenge the rules" ,the pack roared._

_"come one rafe let's gothere'll be plenty of times to argue and mess off let's just cool it ",williem said in a worried voice._

_"F !YOU ! "Rafe said . I t was the curse of defeat._

the men began the fight astrid was eliminated the frist she was stupid enough to ask to compete.

It was between the new rouge and Gaberial.

Gaberial moved swiftly and gracefully . he had won he was the pack leader.

A nd then all at once the pack roared.and that was when she heard it .it was esme . and she wasgetting attacked by thaty cheating red bitch.

_eva jumped in thje air ,and came down upon astrid. she wasn't the one for violence but thewitch had it coming._

_shefelt so good in her form, she knew it was where she was meant to be._

she astrid in the eye with her claws . she screamed in pain blood was everywhereand then she let go of esme.

eva still held on to her making surethe bitch wasn't faking it.

eva backed off to hear astrid's screams .

That was it . Astrid had lost.

all at once she heard the pack howl she knew what was coming next but could't believe it .

She was Queen Bitch and cliamed gaberial as her own .

esme came over to see if she was okay ,and that was when gaberial came and smiled.

she didn't know whether to offer her belly or run ...

she decided to do the best thing ...

RUN!

When Gaberial came to check on her the next morning, he would have something to remember by !who knows what would happen next!

She wanted reveal her self to him as the true person she was,but how would he take it?

she had alot of thinking to do tomorrow. but one thing was for sure gaberial was going to get his way .

someone to share his life with and she was sure she was the one.


	3. Gaberiel

Disclaimer: I don't own blood and chocolate, but I wish I did. 

Chapter three: Gabriel

It was about 1:00 in the morning Eva was tired and she had blood everywhere unlike Vivian she was happy, that's what Astrid had coming the witch would know her boundaries next time and she would have to watch out for her and rafe she knew trouble would be up soon with those two.

And what about Gabriel? He would be over soon and she was out of ideas could he actually take the truth and even if he did how would he be able to be with her? Would she have to leave her dad behind to be with the one she loved? She had a lot to think about in little time.

The next time she woke up, she heard esme voice.

"Viv honey are you up? I know you are ashamed that you ran its okay, Gabriel is a real man and not a boy like rafe and I know you can handle him."

"Esme, I know you mean well but right now I just need to rest okay? When I wake up I'll take to you".

"Alright honey,"esme said and that was the last thing she heard because she went back to sleep.

"Viv get up its phone for you", esme said

"Who is it mom?"

"It's Gabriel".

Eva heart's dropped. What could she do or say? "Definitely not, hi Gabriel, I'm not Vivian I'm just a girl named Eva who works in a fast food joint". No way! Totally lame!

"Tell him I'm not home and I just stepped out!"

"Viv you can't leave him hanging for long you're going to have to face him." Esme said. It was true she was right.

Eva got up to get something to eat. She had to the ordeal could get a girl hungry.

"Hungry?"

She turned to see Gabriel smiling. He looked so hot with his hair like that. It looked so good. It liked he just woke up, most guys couldn't pull it off but he could.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Don't be pissed, bucky let me in. I pulled rank."

"What do you want?"

"I thought you knew," he said with a questioning eyebrow.

"Well you can't have it!"

_Eva chill just try to be more laid back instead of nervous._

"Come on Viv, I know you're young but we can take it slow, or we can have it nice and rough."

With that Gabriel swept Eva in a spine tingling kiss, she knew he was the one. She had little experience with kissing, but with Gabriel it was like breathing. It was so natural to her. The kiss ended.

Eva couldn't believe she just did that! What was she going to say?

"Look Viv. I like you a lot and maybe so much even to love you. I need an answer. Do you even like me?"

"I love you Gabriel, I know it is crazy but I am scared."

"Viv you don't have to be scared .I'll always be here for you. Always"

"Thanks Gabriel," Eva said. She knew she was crazy about what she was going to ask him, but she wanted to ask.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" she asked him.

Before he answered,he kissed her again how she loved him and his kisses.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time,"

She turned to see esme.

"Uhhh, we were just….."

"Save your breath honey, I know what you were doing I'll just come back later." With that esme left, you could hear her giggling all the way upstairs.

"I don't want to get you in trouble with esme but I will take up on your offer later." He was so thoughtful.

"I'll walk you to the door", Eva said in a shaky voice.

"Okay, see ya later baby .I'll call you later. Maybe you can spend some time over my house, it's more quiet" he said his voice full of laughter.

"I'll think about", Eva says laughing a Gabriel.

With one more kiss from Gabriel she shut the door.

She had a lot to think about, especially with Gabriel and his apartment.

HA HA! CLIFFY! WHAT WILL EVA DO! REVIEW! Peace!


	4. maybe

Chapter 4: MAYBE

Ice123: hey guys I know ya'll are probably pissed; I had major writer's block and started two more stories one is silver kiss fic called lost and reborn, I'll begin to post it next week and the other is a Sirius and Hermione fic on Harry potter so without further adieu here's my next chappie

Eva caught her breath as she heard Gabriel's motorcycle motor fade away. What should she say? Oh sure, Gabriel I've secretly wanted to rendezvous with since I first laided eyes on you! Yeah right he'd totally freak, and did I say the L-word! Eva sighed. She knew she was going crazy.

She ran upstairs to avoid esme; she knew esme would be saying I TOLD YA SO.

But as soon as she thought she escaped the paparazzi, esme bust into her room with a huge smile on her face.

"Saw you with gabe".

"Mooommmmm"

"I knew you'd come around, he does look like he's a good kisser"

"Look we were just talking about the …..Weather" _OHHHHH, bad lie_.

"Well honey, if you were talking about the weather than I've seen it all anyway so, when I going to become a grandmother", esme said with a mischievous smile.

"Mom we haven't done anything yet!"

"MMMhhhhmmm yet …." Esme said giggling

"Well, anyway I have to get ready; I'm supposed to meet Gabriel for dinner".

"Alright, don't stay out too late and I'll want some grandpups really soon."

With that esme closed the door leaving Eva to her thoughts of her dinner with Gabriel and its results.

Later that night

Eva decided to straighten her hair, and do the smoke eye look and as for her clothes: black dress with a jean jacket and her mom's black stilettos. She looked at her self in the mirror she had to admit she looked freaking hot. Now only of Gabriel would notice.

It was eight o' clock Gabriel should be here in about any minute 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…….. Ding-dong.

Eva raced to the door.

"Bye mom" she yelled as she opened the door, she caught her breath as she saw Gabriel, totally hot as always he was wearing a black dress shirt with a white wife beater under it and a nice pair of black dickies. He flashed her with his devilishly charming smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah".

As they started walking to an unknown vehicle, it was a nice car she wondered who it was.

"Hey Gabriel where's your motorcycle?"

"I left it home it's my mom's, car we both use when we go out on errands and stuff".

"That's nice". _Real smooth Eva_.

"So, I guess you're wondering where we are going?" he said with a smile.

"Of course", Eva was noticed how he was a good driver, she always had loads of tickets from speeding though, she sucked when it came to driving.

"It's a surprise."

Eva shook with excitement and worry. What was the surprise?

Meanwhile

"Close your eyes Viv almost there".

Gabriel had her blind folded; she wondered what it was……

"Okay we're here". Eva opened her eyes to see candle light dinner

"Gabriel it's beautiful" she said with amazement.

"Thank you, please sit down".

"What are we having this evening", Eva said in her best English accent.

Gabriel laughed at her exaggerated English accent.

"We are having chow men" he said with a questionable look on his face.

"Did you make this?" Eva asked with an eye brow raised.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you or do something else to you", he said with a smirk.

Eva blushed vigorously.

After they finished dinner, they went outside and talked until about eleven.

"I should be going esme will freak".

"It's alright" Gabriel said rising up from sitting on the grass, but Eva stopped him.

"I had an amazing time Gabriel I wish I could stay longer".

"Maybe you can", Gabriel said with hunger in his eyes and before she could question him on what he meant she crushed her into a mind blowing kiss without thinking she returned his kiss with the same urgency, then his kisses became more passionate and gentle which her go crazy she was his completely. He removed her jacket as she was undoing the buttons on his dress shirt; she succeeded, and then stopped as he removed his wife beater which revealed a fully ripped body. Eva smiled to her self as she felt Gabriel removing her dress this was going to be one of the most memorable moments of her life.

He as undid her bra, she sat there caught up with his swift movements she knew he was highly experienced. This was how she imagined it in making love in the moon light to the most dangerous man she yearned for. The man she knew now she truly loved with all her heart.

As he entered she found her self in outmost pleasure and as he continued she held on to him for dear life as she immersed her self in outmost joy.

Gabriel continued to kiss her as she kissed him back, with more energy as she intended to.

They both began breathe harsh and jagged as they went into their peak.

They both held each other, as they looked at the sweet moon.

"I love you Viv". Gabriel said in her hair as she looked in the sky "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

"I love you to Gabriel and you will because I will never leave you".

The rest of the night they both sleep in each other's arms. Each knowing their spoken commitment to each other.

NEXT DAY

Eva woke up with the sun shining her face she looked up to see Gabriel's around her protectively. She smiled, knowing she would never change anything that had happened last night.

But some thing in her mind told her should tell him, but if she did he probably think she was crazy but she put those thought s to the side .she knew what she had with Gabriel with or without her being Vivian.

WILL GABRIELA PROPOSE OR WILL EVA TELL HIM THE TRUTH?

READ AND REVIEW LOVE YA'LL …..PEACE! :


End file.
